


Stagecoach Shaggin'

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Quickie, Robbery, Smut, Stagecoach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Sean and a gender-neutral reader enjoy a quickie in the back of a stolen stagecoach.
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stagecoach Shaggin'

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT write enough Sean, even tho I love him to bits, so this was nice to write. Sorry it’s short!!
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

You tend to be quite a sensible person, but this was definitely the riskiest and stupidest thing you'd ever decided to do. Maybe you shouldn't have gone on a stagecoach robbery mission with just Sean, and maybe you shouldn't have allowed him to drive the coach north of Rhodes up towards Emerald Ranch to sell it. And hell, maybe you shouldn't have let him pull over down a quiet road and along the treeline, just so he can jump off the drivers seat and begin smothering you the second he opened the door. 

But you did, and now your sweetheart is here buried inside of you whilst he continues to giggle at the way the stagecoach shakes whenever he moves his hips.

"There she goes!" Sean snickers again, rutting his hips even harder against you just so he can laugh at the shaking coach. "Feels like we're at sea, don't it?" Sean asks you. 

"Careful. I might get seasick," you joke.

"Nah you won't! Not when you got me driving this ship, eh?" Sean grins, finally focusing on fucking you rather than making the coach shake. "Now, where was I?" he chuckles as he dips his head down to place a few soft kisses along your neck, rolling his hips far too perfectly against you.

"Honestly, love, lettin' me fuck you in this stagecoach is far too excitin'. We should be doin' more fun things like this. Put some more thrill into our lives!"

"And where else would you fuck me?" you ask as you wrap your legs around his waist, crossing one ankle over the other behind him. 

"Hmmm..." Sean begins to think, still fucking you at a quick pace. It's very normal for Sean to chit chat with you during your intimate times, Sean just can't keep his mouth shut, not unless you're dominating him on the rare occasion, leaving him as a stuttering mess whilst you order him to keep his mouth shut. He loves it.

"Anywhere! Though I do quite enjoy robbin' rich folk and fuckin' you in their pride 'n' joys. Maybe we'll rob a boat one day and I'll fuck you all over it, who knows!" Sean decides. 

"How about we start a little smaller?" you ask. "Like this stagecoach, this is a start," you reply.

"Alright, alright. I'll have a think about where I'm gonna fuck ya next," Sean grins again. "But first, we've got this business to tend to."

"It's getting late, love. Don't want the fence to close before we arrive." 

"He won't be shut. That bugger is there at all times of the night. I think he never sleeps. But alright, I'll finish tendin' to this garden," Sean rolls his eyes but finally picks up the pace, pushing a moan from your lips, the sound of it making him grin yet again. 

You move your hand down and begin touching yourself, eyes falling shut as your orgasm begins approaching, your walls tensing around Seans cock every so often, making the man yelp and moan.

Sean never lasts long, usually going for multiple rounds instead. He can't help it, he just gets so excited and overwhelmed that oops, he's comes. 

He always lets out the nicest moans, somehow managing to weave his accent into them, though you wouldn't be surprised if they were a little fake. 

"Shittin' hell, darlin'... I'm gonna..." Sean mutters, scrunching his eyes shut as he hits his peak, pumping his load into you with a sharp moan escaping his lips. You follow shortly after, letting out your own string of moans as you climax. 

As you open your eyes, you meet Seans grinning face. He loves the sight of you coming undone, especially when he helps you get there. 

"Ready to go?" Sean asks you as he slides out, giving his cock a wipe from the handkerchief in his pocket before passing it to you. 

"Ready when you are," you tell him, cleaning yourself up and passing it back. He shoves it away and swings open the door, just as you were pulling your pants up. Thankfully, nobody is around to see, but you still scold and tut him for being so careless. 

Sean climbs up onto the driver's seat, offering you a hand so he can pull you up. He's somewhat of a decent driver, thankfully getting the two of you to the fence in one piece, surprisingly without either of you falling off. 

The fence pays a decent price for it, and thankfully the two of you hadn't left any stains in the backseat. Sean spends the whole journey back to camp still debating on where to fuck you next, and he eventually decides that he's just going to have to wait and see what opportunities arise. 

Maybe the two of you could at least find a small boat to steal.


End file.
